The present invention relates generally to cat litter boxes and, more particularly, to a uniquely configured cat litter box that is specifically adapted to increase the ease and convenience by which the cat litter box may be transported and relocated.
In keeping pets such as cats inside a dwelling such as a home, apartment or condominium, it is necessary for the pet owner to provide a tray or a cat litter box within which the animal may attend to its physiological needs. Such cat litter boxes generally contain a layer of particulate matter such as kitty litter which is typically an absorbent material that is also designed to minimize odors emanating from the cat litter box.
It is necessary to replace the kitty litter on a periodic basis in order to avoid the build up of noxious fumes over time. Furthermore, it is typically necessary to replace the kitty litter when the waste-retaining capability of the kitty litter has been exceeded. Depending on the number of animals or cats that use the cat litter box, the frequency with which the spent kitty litter must be replaced with fresh kitty litter may be on a weekly basis. The disposal of the spent or soiled kitty litter is an unpleasant and inconvenient task due to the close proximity between the pet owner and the kitty litter as required when removing the soiled kitty litter and replacing it with fresh kitty litter.
In addition to the unpleasantries associated with the noxious odors emanating from the cat litter box, the mass or weight of the spent kitty litter presents additional inconveniences and difficulties for the pet owner in disposing of the kitty litter. More specifically, the kitty litter is typically comprised of a particulate clay compound which, when soiled, can be quite heavy when lifted as a unit by means of a plastic garbage bag liner which typically lines the cat litter box.
Handling of the soiled kitty litter also presents health issues due to the risk of toxoplasmosis which the soiled kitty litter poses to pregnant women. Furthermore, a certain portion of kitty litter is known to contain relatively fine particles which can escape into the surrounding environment such as may occur when the soiled kitty litter is replaced. Replacement of the kitty litter with fresh kitty litter typically entails accessing the liner (i.e., trash bag) which contains the soiled kitty litter, lifting the liner such out of the cat litter box and carrying the litter-filled garbage bag to a garbage can or other appropriate waste receptacle.
Unfortunately, the soiled kitty litter contained within the liner may be quite heavy and may approach ten to twenty pounds in weight. Furthermore, because cat litter boxes are typically located at floor level for convenient access by the cat, removal of soiled litter from the cat litter box requires that the pet owner bend over and lift the liner up and out of the cat litter box. The pet owner must then carry the litter-filled liner to an appropriate waste receptacle for depositing.
The picking up and carrying of the liner filled with soiled kitty litter poses a health risk to certain individuals with back problems. In addition, disposal of the litter-filled liner may be difficult or impossible for those who lack sufficient strength to carry the liner from the cat box to an appropriate waste receptacle. Such waste receptacles are typically located outside the dwelling unit in order to avoid unpleasantries such as breathing of the noxious fumes that may emanate therefrom if the soiled kitty litter were disposed of in an indoor waste receptacle.
As can be seen, there exists a need in the art for a means for moving the soiled kitty litter from the cat litter box for disposal thereof. Furthermore, there exists a need in the art for a cat litter box which provides a convenient means by which the soiled kitty litter may be moved. Additionally, there exists a need in the art for a cat litter box which is specifically configured for ease in transporting an otherwise bulky and somewhat heavy item. Finally, there exists a need in the art for a cat litter box which is simple in construction and convenient for use by a pet owner.